Nem bírok a véremmel!
by Mavischi
Summary: Vegyünk egy egyetemet, és két, átlagosnak nem mondható srácot. Az egyik az ország egyik legokosabb embere, a másik egy híres rock zenész, de mindkettő telve van egoizmussal és büszkeséggel annyira, hogy az már fáj.


_Vegyünk egy egyetemet, és két, átlagosnak nem mondható srácot. Az egyik az ország egyik legokosabb embere, a másik egy híres rock zenész, de mindkettő telve van egoizmussal és büszkeséggel annyira, hogy az már fáj. A véletlennek, vagy a sorsnak köszönhetik, hogy folyton egymásba botlanak? Természetesen, egy sablon sztorinál az lenne a válasz, hogy a sors a felelős, de ebben az esetben nem erről van szó. Alap, hogy csak véletlenül futnak össze, és ha itt nem, akkor valószínű, hogy soha a büdös életben nem találkoznak. Különös kapcsolatukat, még különösebb események tarkítják, melyek nem mondhatóak éppenséggel hétköznapinak. Kettejük, komolyan komolytalan mindennapjainak lehetünk szemtanúi, a négy év alatt, amíg egy egyetemre járnak... És még talán utána is? Az nem olyan biztos... De hogy semmi sem végződik happy enddel, az egyszer biztos, de az is biztos, hogy még ez sem biztos._

~1~

Mint egy hölgy kellemes parfümje, úgy lengte körbe a fáradt, kora őszi napfény a hatalmas épületet. Szürkés, öreg falain pókhálóként kúszott fel a borostyán.  
Úgy ült a büszke épület az őt körülölelő kertben, mint egy gyöngysor legszebb ékköve.  
Ez volt hát az Ursa Maior egyetem.

Diákok százai lepték el a kertet és az épületet. Úgy zsongott az ódon kastély, mint egy méhkas. Friss életkedvvel özönlöttek a fiatalok, újult erővel nekivágva az új szemeszternek.

„_Egy egyetemen minden egyes ember egy egyéniségnek számít, mindenki különleges, legalábbis ezt érzik. De bármit hisznek, ugyan olyan átlagosak, mint bárki más.  
Kivéve engem. A nevem Touzo Argon. Húsz éves vagyok és elsőre sikerült bejutnom az Ursa Maior-ra. Bár ez nem volt kétséges. Életcélom, hogy kitűnő építész váljon belőlem.  
Nem dicsekvésből, de már most én vagyok a legjobb."_

Touzo Argon büszkén, kihúzott háttal lépkedett az egyetem hűvös falai között, hideg egoizmusával, elegánsan kizárva mindenki mást maga körül.  
Elhaladtában összesúgtak a háta mögött. Nem lett volna túlzás azt állítani, hogy már az első napon ő volt a legfelkapottabb téma a fiatalok körében, ha nincs ott „ő".

Argon már a teremben ült, az első sorokban kiszúrt néhány üresen maradt széket és gyorsan befoglalta, nem jutott eszébe olyan, hogy bárki mellé fog ülni, hiszen senki nem akart mindenféle pletyka és szóbeszéd tárgya lenni azáltal, hogy mellé ülnek. Meg aztán nem is bánta, hogy nem ülnek köré, a hozzájuk hasonló, átlagos senkik csak ne akarjanak egy született őstehetség közelébe sem kerülni.

Az órára pár percen belül becsöngettek, de a professzor még sehol sem volt. Argon könyvére bámulva hallgatta a mögötte folyó, halk beszélgetést, aminek témája ki más lett volna, mint ő maga.

-… én azt halottam, hogy elsőre sikerült neki bejutnia…  
- Igen, és hogy a srác színötös tanuló…  
-… egy felmérés szerint az ország második legokosabb embere…  
-… és milyen helyes…

- _Második?_ – háborodott fel magában Argon, és középső ujjával, kecsesen feljebb tolta orrán a szemüveget. – _Kíváncsi lennék, hogy ki az, az első… micsodasértés…_

Már azon volt, hogy hátrafordul, és jól kiosztja a társaságot, hogy, hogy merészelnek másodikként beszélni róla, amikor egy újabb információfoszlány csapta meg a fülét.

-… de még azt is beszélik, hogy nem is Touzo a legnagyobb szám idén az egyetemen!

- _Micsoda?_ – lepődött meg Argon.  
- Miért, ki az?  
- Auriga Seti!  
- AZ, az Auriga Seti? Tényleg?  
- Pontosan.  
- Nahát… ő tényleg híresebb, mint egy Touzo féle könyvmoly.

Argon kíváncsian nézett hátra, hátha megpillantja azt a híres Auriga Setit, de hiába, nem ismerte őt. A hírnévhez nem feltétlenül társul feltűnő külső. Nem tudta, hogy miért olyan érdekes jelenség ez a Seti, igazából nem is érdekelte, csak az zavarta, hogy egy ilyen „no name" celeb, még látatlanul is a babérjaira tör.

Mivel senki nem adta jelét annak, hogy ez az Auriga bejött volna a terembe, előre fordult és saját gondolataiba mélyedt.

Nem sokkal később a professzor is előkerült valahonnan, és minden átmenet nélkül elkezdte magyarázni az anyagot, és Touzo is heves jegyzetelésbe kezdett.  
Úgy fél óra elteltével egy kissé ziláltalak rontott be a terembe, mire minden tekintet rá szegeződött.  
- Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezett kissé ingerült hangon a professzor.  
- Elnézést a késésért, de az igazgató úr feltartott, az után rám parancsolt, hogy jöjjek órára…  
Az öreg elhúzta a száját, majd morogva intett, hogy üljön le. Ahogy az újonnan érkezett a sorok közé sétált, egyenletes morajlás futott végig a teremben és érdeklődő, kíváncsi pillantások követték egészen addig, amíg a professzor rájuk nem szólt.

- Ha annyira kíváncsiak az úrfira, akár ő is megtarthatja helyettem az előadást, a személyes életrajzából… aki csak ezért jött ide, az most azonnal kifáradhat a teremből!

Erre a végszóra senki sem számított, a többség magába fordulva figyelte tovább az órát, ám mégis akadtak, akik nem bírták megállni a beszélgetést. És ezt Touzo díjazta a legkevésbé.  
Főleg, azért, mert az újfiú mellé telepedett le, aki állandó vigyorgásával az őrültbe kergette. Ráadásul a folyton hátra-hátra forduló, nevetgélő lányok is igen zavaróak voltak számára.  
Így telt el az óra hátra lévő része, Touzot pedig egyre jobban idegesítette a fennálló helyzet.  
Csengetés után ő volt, aki a leggyorsabban hagyta el a termet. A következő órája majd' ötven perccel később kezdődött, ezért úgy döntött, hogy a könyvtárban tölti el az időt.

A hatalmas, tágas helyiség, láttán elámult, tekintete végigfutott a falakon; még álmában sem sejtette, hogy létezik ilyen hatalmas könyvtár. Maga az előtér sem volt egyszerű, gyönyörű faliszőnyegek takarták a hideg falakat, melyek – vélhetően az egyetem alapítását, és alapítóit ábrázolták. Az épület szívébe érve egy kis terasz-szerűségen találta magát, onnan lehetett lemenni a könyves polcok labirintusába, vagy pedig fel, a fal mentén körbefutó, egybefüggő erkélyre, ahová csak írásos engedéllyel lehetett csak belépni.

A felső szintet választotta, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy ott nyugodtabban elmerülhet a tanulásban. Felmutatta az engedélyét a könyvtáros néninek, aki rögtön készített neki, egy névre szóló, kis kártyát, amire felragasztotta az előzőleg már elkészített igazolványképét.

- Legközelebb, elég lesz majd ezt felmutatnod. – mondta a néni, és beengedte Argont, aki meglepődve konstatálta, hogy rajta kívül van még valaki a zárolt szekcióban. Az alak háttal ült, és felsőjének kapucnija a fejére volt húzva, így nem ismerte fel, hogy ki lehet az, csak akkor lepődött meg még jobban, amikor lecsapta könyveit az asztalra, mert a hirtelen zajra a kapucnis riadtan hátranézett. A késős srác volt az, az előző óráról.  
- Oh, csak te vagy az? – fújta ki magát.  
- Mi az, hogy „csak én"? - húzta fel szemöldökét Touzo.  
- Hát… csak megnyugodtam, hogy nem megint azok a sikítozós picsák követtek.  
- Ide, csak engedéllyel lehet feljönni, és nem hiszem, hogy akárkinek adnak olyat. – célozgatott gúnyosan Touzo, de a kapucnis rögtön ráérzett a helyzet ízére.  
- Igazad van – bólogatott. – Nem is értem, hogy kerülsz te ide…  
- Hogy képzeled? – sziszegte Touzo a fogai közül. – Alap, hogy nekem van engedélyem, hiszen én vagyok az egyetem, és az ország legokosabb tanulója!  
- Csak a második!  
- Ho-hogy mi?  
- Nem mi, csak te! Touzo Argon, ha jól sejtem. Amúgy meg országosan csak a második vagy!  
- Na, álljunk csak meg, honnan tudod a nevemet? És… és… miből veszed azt, hogy én csak a második vagyok?  
- Nem vagyok olyan sötét, mint amilyennek látszom, meg aztán amúgy is ezzel volt tele a sajtó… „Letaszították trónjáról a legokosabb embert!" Szóval csak a második vagy… bár… nem lehetsz olyan okos, ha még ezzel sem vagy tisztában…

- Ez képtelenség, - tolta fel szemüvegét Touzo. – Nyilván összetévesztesz vele, valószínű, hogy hasonlít rám.  
- Tévedés kizárva… az első, egy ötvenéves, nő…  
- Na, ne fárassz!  
- Nem is állt szándékomban, azt hiszem, keresek egy nyugisabb helyet… talán bezárkózom a vécébe…

Argon felfújta magát, mint egy pulyka és mérgesen vágódott le az egyik székbe. Dühösen nézett a távolodó alak után, de hamar a könyvekre terelte a figyelmét.  
Ahogy szétpakolta a köteteket az asztalon, egy idegen tárgyra lett figyelmes. Egy kis kártyára, ami ugyan olyan volt, mint a sajátja a zárolt könyvtári részleghez, – amit vélhetőleg a kapucnis felejtett ott.  
Felvette, és kíváncsian fordította meg, hogy megtudja ki ez az arcátlan tuskó. A képen ugyan az, az idétlen arc vigyorgott, de a képről valami más vonzotta magára a tekintetét… egy név… Auriga Seti.

- Na, neee… – nézte döbbenten a kártyát, Mégis, mi a franc lehet ez a Seti? És miért van úgy oda érte mindenki? Nem tudta miért, de ahogy nézte a képet a kártyán folyton csak az a két szó jutott eszébe; Sexy Slaves… - Az kizárt… lehetetlen, hogy egy rocksztár egyetemre járjon… egy buta celeb, nem érhet fel az Ursa Maior szintjére… ráadásul engedélye is van a zárolt könyvtári részleghez… a francba… - sóhajtott Argon és ledobta az asztalra a kis kártyát. – Utána kell járnom, nem hagyhatom, hogy egy ilyen kis senki lerombolja a hírnevemet.  
- Valami gond van, kedveském? – ment oda a könyvtáros néni. – Zajt hallottam, talán valami problémád akadt?  
- Ööö… ööö… semmi! – mentegetőzött Argon, majd gondolatban hozzá tette. „Csak egy pimasz kis trónkövetelő miatt beszélek magamban."  
- Rendben fiam. – és a néni visszament a bejáratoz.

Épp csak egy hanyag pillantást vetett karórájára, de szeme teljesen kikerekedett. Alig öt perce volt, hogy megtalálja a termet, nem akart szégyenszemre elkésni de ekkor egy gondolat, futott át az agyán… _„Miért is ne? Így újra én leszek a középpontban!"_ Így hát ráérősre fogta lépteit.  
A terem előtt várakozott, majd úgy tíz perc elteltével benyitott az ajtón és elegánsan belépett, hogy a kíváncsi pillantások jól láthassák őt. Az ajtó, ennél a teremnél a padsorok előtt, a katedrához közel volt, így még az is észrevehette, aki nagyon elbambult.  
Az előadást, egy fiatal, törékeny testalkatú nő tartotta, de hangja szigorúan csattant Argon fülében.

- Kérem, ha nem sikerült időbe beérnie az órámra, fáradjon inkább ki, ne zavarja feleslegesen a többieket!  
- Elnézést professzor, de az igazgató úr beszélni óhajtott velem, de utána rám parancsolt, hogy jöjjek be… - közelebb lépett a nőhöz és tekintetét a professzor szemébe fúrta, aki erre borzasztóan zavarba jött. – Kérem, ne haragudjon, a késésemért, többször nem fordul elő. – duruzsolta mézes mázas-hangon. A nő azt se tudta, hogy vegyen levegőt, vagy sem, csak hebegett-habogott, majd Argon magára hagyva őt, leült az első sorba, közvetlenül a tanár elé.

- Feltartott az igazgató, mi? Nem vagy túl kreatív, Mr. Egóarc! Mintha ezt már hallottam volna valahol…  
Argon felkapta a fejét az ismerő hangra.  
- Hát már megint te vagy az, Auriga Seti? – az utolsó két szót gúnyos felhanggal hangsúlyozva.  
- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy nekem öröm egy ilyen stréber könyvmollyal naponta többször összefutni.  
- Hah… te beszélsz… bűzlesz a dohányfüsttől, és úgy nézel ki ezzel a soknapos borostával, mint egy hajléktalan.  
- Hm… öhm… megismételnéd, kérlek? Nem figyeltem. – vette fel a kesztyűt Seti.  
- Ch… nem alacsonyodom le a te szintedre. – fordult el Argon, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal feltolta szemüvegét.  
- Az a baj, hogy ezt én már rég megtettem a te kedvedért, de a te színvonalad még lejjebb van… bocs, de ennél jobban nem tudom lebutítani magam.  
- Paraszt!  
- Baromarcú…  
- Te kis csökevény.  
- Agyhalott balfasz…

És ez így ment egész órán, és az azutánin is, majd az azt követő kettőn is. Nap végére már elterjedt a legropogósabb pletyka, miszerint az idei tanév két nagyágúja, Touzo Argon és Auriga Seti egymásra találtak, és már az első napon a legjobb cimborák lettek.  
De ez csak szóbeszéd volt, az igazság azonban merőben eltért a pletykáktól, Valójában Argon és Seti, ki nem állhatták egymást. 

Az egyetem tornyán este tizet mutatott az óra, és Seti fáradtan lépett a kollégiumi szobája elé, ami a hatodik emeleten, a tizenötös szoba volt. Lenyomta a rézkilincset és belépett.  
Halkan lepakolt, majd gyorsan levetkőzött és elment tusolni. Óvatosan mozgott, hogy még véletlenül se ébressze fel szobatársát, aki sötétlő gombócként húzta össze magát a takarója alatt. Pár perccel később, egy szál törülközőben sétált vissza a szobába, hogy az amúgy se sokat takaró kis szövet darabot ledobja az egyik székre, és anyaszült meztelenül bevágódjon az ágyába. _„Hogy én ma már elő nem ráncigálok egyetlen ruhát sem a dobozokból, az is biztos." _

Reggel – pontosabban kora délelőtt – amikor felkelt egyedül találta magát a szobában, ugyanis szobatársa már réges-rég órán ült. Nagy nehezen kimászott az ágyából és ismét meglátogatta a zuhanyzót, majd szép lassan elkészült. Az előző napi ruhakupac alól előkerült a karórája is, mely fél tizet mutatott. Elhúzta a száját, hiszen aludhatott volna még három órát, mielőtt órára kellett volna mennie. Bágyadtan nézett körül az új szobájában és megállapította, hogy egy kollégiumhoz képest egész tűrhető. Már csak egy valami zavarta, hogy ruhái még mindig a bőröndjébe voltak bezsúfolva, és a többi holmija is, a gitárjával együtt a sarokban tornyosult. Így át Seti – szobatársához hasonlóan – kipakolt. Előbb a ruhákat, majd az apróbb tárgyakat. Fél egyre végzett is, így még maradt éppen annyi ideje, hogy oda érjen a második órájára.

A második a nap is ugyan úgy telt, ahogy az előző; órára járt, órák között pedig megpróbált nem eltévedni az egyetem, hatalmas, és bonyolult épületeiben, miközben a folyosón mászkáló diákok, hordákba verődve bámulták meg őt. A rámenősebbek még oda is mentek hozzá és beszélgetést kezdeményeztek, mintha az lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga, hogy híres zenészek, csak úgy felbukkannak az egyetemeken, a könyvtárban, a folyósón, és a folyosó végén lévő férfi wc-ben. Az órákon pedig, mindig sikerült kifognia azt a nagypofájú Touzot, így hát az óra fele jegyzeteléssel, a másik pedig egymás oltogatásával telt el, így hát este ismét kifacsart aggyal, félkómásan vánszorgott be a szobájába, ám amit, illetve akit a szobában talált teljesen felébresztette.  
Az ő, és a szobatársa ágya is össze volt túrva, a gitárja a földön hevert, és a szekrényéből válogatva, törülközőbe csavart testtel ácsorgott egy nagyon ismerős valaki.  
A látványra, Seti, döbbenten lefagyott, és kezeiből kihullottak a könyvek, s a zajra odafordult a váratlan látogató.  
- Hello, édes… rég láttalak… - búgta sejtelmesen, duruzsoló hangon.  
- Te… te meg… TE MEG MI A JÓ FRANCOT KERESEL ITT?


End file.
